


Mama Wanted Me to Kick Ass

by LovesWifi



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette, F/M, Fluff, meet cute?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: Prompt from @kibastry from tumblr:I have not given you an ask yet. Sorry bout that. How about a fun Maribat prompt. Jason is fighting Marinette (for real or just a spar I leave it to you). He and the Batfam get wowed by her ability because she is beating the crap out of Jason 'IP man' style. (Mama Cheng taught Mari all she knew, which was Wing Chun) Her hits may not be strong but 20ish hits to the sternum or other part of the body can do some damage.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Damian Wayne
Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781227
Comments: 6
Kudos: 355





	Mama Wanted Me to Kick Ass

When she stepped into the family fight circle, Jason shouldn’t have underestimated, heck she’s the one girl to tame the Demon. After twenty or so quick hits, such quick hits he’d just look for the bruising later instead of trying to remember where the hits had landed, he was laying on the ground, the bluenette, Marinette, offering him a hand up. 

“Like I said, don’t go easy on her,” Damian says, pulling her into a side hug once Jason was off the floor. 

“Did you learn from experience?” Jason asks, grabbing the water bottle Dick held out for him. 

“You didn’t tell them how we met?” Marinette asks, looking up at Damian with her bright beautiful blue eyes. 

“You know I can’t tell them,” Damian sighs. 

“You may not be able to, but I can!” Marinette giggles, leaving Damian’s warm grasp. She drags the brothers out of the home gym and to the living room. 

“This story better be good,” Tim yawns. 

“Trust me, it’ll be worth it…”

It was a dark night and she had been out doing her nightly patrol, when she realized she was being followed. At first she thought nothing of it and continued on her route, but it was getting closer to the end so Marinette being the badass she is, flipped Damian, in his Robin costume, over her shoulder and pinned him once he got close enough. 

“He asked me out on a date, I told him no and continued on my patrol,” Marinette shrugged. “Later…”

It was a mugging, she was on her way home from a movie night with Chloé and Adrien, when the guys tried to take her purse. Damian being kinda of raised to be a gentlemen stepped into help only to realize that Marinette had completely demolished the group and almost kicked him when he entered the alleyway she had been cornered in. 

“Damian once again asked me on a date, this time I once again said no,” Marinette giggles. “It wasn’t until we physically ran into each other at a cafe that I finally said yes because I felt bad for ruining his shirt. He asked me how I knew how to take down a group of grown men.”

“She literally shrugged and said, ‘my mama wants me to kickass’, as if it were normal!” Damian said, rubbing his forehead. 

“I mean it’s Paris it’s pretty normal,” Marinette shrugged. 

“So wait you’re telling, you flipped a freakin assassin and a group of muggers and the only reason you dated him was out of pity,” Jason asks, feeling a bit better about getting beating up. 

“Pretty much,” Marinette shrugs. 

“Did you know he was Robin?” Tim asks, sipping coffee that somehow magically appeared. 

“Yep, I’d know those red ears anywhere,” Marinette giggles, kissing Damian’s cheek. 

“You’re trying time to tell me, your mother taught you to fight like that?” Jason asks in disbelief. 

“That’s what I said right? I didn’t hit you in the head, you shouldn’t be suffering from hearing problems,” Marinette says. 

“I’m not, just impressed,” Jason says, leaving to take an ice bath. 

“Sorry by the way! No hard feelings!” Marinette shouts as the door closes behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol imma pos and totally forgot about this prompt Ik it isn’t totally focused on what they ask but it’s my story so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Also some may have noticed I’ve been posting more frequently but with shorter stories. Also imma be posting the next chapter of Deadpool AU soon...


End file.
